Something More
by dees1
Summary: Plot: Clark is left devastated by the loss of his father and the breakdown of his relationship with Lana. Can Lois help him come terms with the events of recent months and will their friendship blossom into something more...?
1. Chapter 1

Clark sat in the barn. He was lost - his mind in a wilderness of despair and uncertainty as it had been since his loss. Now his father was gone who would guide him on his so-called destiny. His mom had buried herself in Senate business, something for which he was grateful. To see his mom suffer and grieve made his own pain 100 times worse.

And if things were not bad enough, he had walked in on his ex girlfriend kissing his sworn enemy. Lana had tried to be there for him since his dad's death and he thought that is what he wanted. However rather than offer him the support he so desperately needed, her conversations consisted of probing questions about where their relationship was headed. Chloe had been there for him, as she always had been.

But one person, the last person he expected, had been the best remedy he could ask for. She seemed to know exactly what he was feeling. She was there when he needed to talk, but withdrew when she could see he wanted to be alone. And now here she was again, to help him see there was light at the end of this long tunnel of hurt and grief...

" I thought you'd be outside Lana's dorm with your binoculars by now." Lois saw Clark was deep in thought.

"Lois, I appreciate the concern. But Lana and I are none of your business."

"Please, Smallville, I've had three exes put under military surveillance. I'm hardly qualified to dish out post-relationship tact. But it's time for some tough love. Lana's going to move on."

"She already has. With Lex."

"And it sucks. But you gotta trust your gut that you did this for a reason. Whatever reasons guys have for dumping hot, smart, fun girls these days. Look, give her some space, Clark. Your whole night-stalker routine is going to ruin any of the good feelings Lana has for you."

"If there are any."

"Smallville, Look sometimes you gotta tuck your feelings away until it's the right time. Like stuffing dollars into a piggy bank for a bike you can't quite afford."

Clark managed a smile. " Except, I can't quite imagine there is anyone else out there."

"Well, you never know, Clark. Maybe when you finally crack open that piggy bank you'll find that all this time you haven't been saving for a bike, you've really been saving for a Harley." Lois suggested.

"There are times when I think you don't know me at all. And others where I think you know me better than anyone."

Lois smiled back at him. "Well, that's what I'm here for, Smallville, one save at a time."

Clark suddenly came up with a totally crazy idea, one he never would have thought of if he had been thinking straight.

"Hey, Lois. Do you fancy coming to Milwaukee with me on Saturday to see the Wolverines Game. I got two tickets!"

"You don't say..." Lois smiled, well aware of the present his father had left him for his 19th birthday. "I would love to come but I need to know...why me?"

"Well mom is caught up with Senate business, Chloe has 3 term papers due in, Lex has chucked me off his Christmas Card list and well Lana may not be in the mood to come."

"Gee Smallville, make me feel like your first choice why don't you?"

Clark grinned for the first time in ages. "Well who else is going to share my fuel costs for the ten hour trip."

Lois thought for a second. "Ok, you're on."

Lois was thrilled Clark had asked her to come to the baseball game. It was weird but since moving in a few years back he had become like the brother she had never had. She loved the way they bantered and fought and most of all she felt compelled to tell him her deepest darkest secrets.

The loss of Jonathan had hit her badly, perhaps not as much as Clark, but he had been the closest thing to a father figure recently.

The Kents had done so much for her, the least she could do was help Clark cope with the intense grief that was consuming him. However deep down she realised she wasn't only doing it to help Clark but to help herself deal with her own grief.

"Are you packed yet?" Martha asked Clark and Lois as they sat at the dinner table. "You'll have to set away really early."

"Yeah about 4am. We're not packed." Clark commented. "And since we're on the subject. Lois, we are away for two days so I need some advice on what I need to take."

"Ok, Smallville. I knew you couldn't function without me." She gave him a playful punch. "You need two pairs of jeans, a shirt and a tee and of course the obligatory underwear."

Clark gave Lois a strange look. "Ok, if that is the case, can you explain to me why you have three dresses, four pairs of jeans, six tops and enough lingerie to open a Victoria Secret store lying on my bed ready to go in the case."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Have you been checking out my underwear? That is so gross, Smallville. Anyway back to the question – I need to cover every eventuality."

Martha enjoyed the spats between her son and Lois. He was so different every time he was around her, compared to when he was with Lana or moping about the latest breakup."

"Ok, then. I bet you can't halve what you take." Clark challenged her.

"I bet I can." She fired back.

"Prove it.."

"Ok then. Watch and learn!" She smiled at him.

It was finally time to leave. They had told Martha not to get up but she spouted something about it being her duty as a mom to give them a send off breakfast.

So after having a 30 minute argument about who was driving they pulled away from the farm with Lois in the driving seat.

"Don't worry Smallville. You can drive once we get over the State Line." Lois offered.

"That's so nice of you."

They sat quietly for a while enjoying the scenery. Then Clark spoke up. "Thank you for coming with me Lois. It means a lot having someone for company."

Lois rolled her eyes. "You don't have to say that. I'm sure you would have rather had Lana along for the ride."

He gave her a smile. "Actually this may sound strange but I find it easier to talk to you than her sometimes. I think it is because you are unbiased."

"I'm not unbiased...I just don't always tell people what I really think."

"Lois, I don't believe that. You are always dishing out the truth to me whether I like it or not."

"Am I? I don't tell you everything."

"So what are you missing out?" Clark pushed her.

"It doesn't matter.." Lois replied.

"It does to me, I value your opinion." He looked her with a sincere face.

"Ok, I don't think you and Lana are meant to be together."

Clark's expression changed to one of puzzlement. "That's odd, mom said the same. What makes you say that?"

"You and Lana have never lasted more than five minutes. Every time you get back together something comes along to break you up again."

"Yeah but there have been some major reasons for our splits."

"I don't doubt that but what I am trying to say, if you were destined to be together it would have taken a lot more to make you split up. You would have worked through it more." Lois explained.

Clark looked hurt. "I loved Lana more than anything." He defended himself. "Anyway what do you know? You're not exactly the easiest person to date."

"How the hell do you know? Have you ever dated me?" Lois replied annoyed. "You asked me for my true opinion and when I give it, you throw it back in my face. Let's just go home, this is not going to work."

She applied the brakes and started to do a u-turn. As she did Clark grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Look Lois. I am so sorry. I should not have delved if I could not handle a few home truths. I don't want to turn back now." He conceded.

Lois pulled up for a few minutes. "Can we agree not to discuss Lana or anything to do with our love lives. Let's just stick to generalities."

He squeezed her hand without realising it. "It's a deal. And again, I am sorry for what it is worth."

"Do you want to drive? I am going to try and get some sleep. Where are we stopping for a break?"

"How about we drive until about 8am and stop somewhere for a snack." Clark suggested as he climbed into the driver seat. "I'll wake you up."

"Ok, goodnight." Within a few minutes she was fast asleep. Clark looked at her, she was so peaceful and more importantly she was quiet for once.

He spent the next few hours digesting what Lois had said. He knew she was wrong as he was certain he could win Lana back from Lex. She would soon see Lex for who he really was.

Clark pulled up at a diner on the interstate.

"Lois, it's time to wake up, we're here." He whispered in his ear.

"Where are we?" she groaned.

"At a diner for breakfast..." Clark reminded her.

"I think I'll stay in the truck."

"Lois, are you really going to miss the maple donuts."

Within seconds she was bolt upright in her seat and wide awake. "Let's go. What are you waiting for?" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the truck.

They sat down a free booth, realising how much they looked out of place amongst all the truckers.

A old waitress came over. "Hi, what can I get you folks?"

"A maple donut please and a latte please." Lois replied.

"I'll just have a cappuccino please." Clark smiled.

"Don't think I'm sharing my donut with you." Lois remarked.

"No, I wouldn't want to risk my life. Did you enjoy your sleep?" Clark asked.

"Yeah I had a really strange dream about being chased by a large maple donut. I must have had a premonition." She laughed.

"Maybe... We haven't discussed where we are staying over."

"All taken care of Smallville. I have booked us a hotel suite at the Hilton for the night. My birthday treat."

"Thanks, Lo but you bought me a diary already. Let me pay for half."

"Would you mind not calling me Lo." Lois asked in a serious tone. "Only my father and Wes have called me that."

"I'm sorry. Well we'd better make our night at the hotel worth it." Clark replied.

An old guy sitting at a nearby booth looked at Clark. "I bet you will make it worth it. I would if I had a beautiful girlfriend like you."

Lois smirked. "You'd better sweep me off my feet before I get a better offer."

Clark was just about to tell the man that they were not a couple until Lois realised what he was about to do. "Please don't do what I think you are about to. If he finds out I am single he may think he has a chance with me."

"Don't you like being single?" Clark asked.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about our love lives, but since you bought me a maple donut I will answer it."

"I like to be with someone but single life is not too bad, I guess. My boyfriends never lasted long, thanks to my father."

"You make it sound like he murdered them."

"No, just ran them out of town. In fact Wes Keenan is the only one my father liked, probably because he is a committed and talented soldier."

"Was it serious with Wes."

"Well I thought it was but he always had a higher calling and I didn't figure in his life once the army life took hold."

"That's a pity! Has there been anyone else?" Clark asked.

"No, not really. I quite liked AC but you chased him off. Why did you act all jealous with him?" Lois pried.

Clark looked uneasy. "I don't know, maybe because I felt he was hiding something from you and that he was a terrorist even though I know that is not true now."

"So it wasn't jealousy." She laughed.

"Yeah it was, I am madly in love with you, can you not tell? Don't worry, me and you are never going to happen." he laughed sarcastically.

Something about his reply and the way he said that hurt her deep down but she did not know why.

She covered it up. "I won't worry."

Clark noticed the change in her mood. "Lois, what's wrong? You seem to be bothered by something. Is it something I said?" he asked concerned.

"Maybe I am just a bit sensitive at the moment. It's just the way you said we would never get together made it feel as though the idea of going out with me would be repulsive." She explained.

Clark was lost for words. Had Lois thought of them in that way?

"Lois, I think I will shut up for the rest of the journey because I seem to be putting my foot in it constantly. I didn't mean that I wouldn't date you. I would if I was attracted to you." He said only making the situation worse.

"So I'm not attractive now." Lois asked.

Clark paused for a moment to get his words right. "Lois, you are a stunningly beautiful woman and a man would be lucky to be with you. And before you ask...I do mean it." Clark smiled, reaching over and placing his hand on hers.

Lois panicked and looked at his hand. Not only was he holding her hand, but he was massaging it – every stroke of his fingers was sending chills up her spine. She snapped out of her trance and pulled her hand away.

He cleared his throat. "Look Lois, can we just reset today and get back to where we were before we left. I think I prefer the play fighting to arguing."

"Ok Clark." Lois replied.

They were interrupted by the waitress with a big smile on her face. "One latte, one cappuccino and a maple donut."

"How much?" Clark reached for his wallet.

"It's on the house." The woman replied. "It is not very often that we get a young nice couple in here as in love with each other as you obviously are."

"We're not a couple." Lois commented.

"Well, if you're not, you should be. It doesn't take an expert to see the sparks flying between you two."

Clark smiled. "Thanks for the advice."

Lois looked at him. "What do you think they put in the water around here? Sparks between us, yeah ones of annoyance" she laughed.

Clark looked over at the woman who was still smiling and nodding knowingly. He wondered if she was seeing something he couldn't. No, he thought to himself – Lois and him, not in a million years.


	2. Chapter 2

Lois popped to the rest-room, leaving Clark to try and settle the bill again.

He walked up to the counter. "Could I pay please?" he asked the waitress.

She smiled at him. "Where are you headed?"

"To Milwaukee for the Wolverines Baseball game, and then back tomorrow." Clark explained puzzled by her question.

"Let's make a deal. If you're not a couple by the time you pass by here tomorrow you can come and pay the bill."

"Ok then, but I can guarantee there is nothing romantic between us." Clark remarked.

"Are you both single?" She pushed further.

"Yeah, but it makes no difference. It won't happen."

Lois joined him and asked if they were heading off. "What was that all about?"

"She was just asking where we were going to." Clark explained, not wanting to embarrass Lois further with the real subject of conversation. He knew he had hurt her and he needed to make it up to her but he did not know how to.

"Can I drive for a while?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, why not? As long as you promise to stick to the 55 mph speed limit." Clark joked, knowing Lois had no concept of speed limits.

"Lois, I bet you wish you had stayed in Smallville. I seem to be hurting your feelings today without even trying. It's just me and you have always had this 'prodding and pushing' each other type of relationship and sometimes I get carried away."

"For what it's worth Smallville, I can think of worse people to spend a weekend with but don't tell anyone I am being nice to you. I've got my street cred to think about."

"While we are both joining in this mutual appreciation society, I have always found you to be great company. I shouldn't say this, Lois but you are much easier to talk to than Lana."

"She was your girlfriend, how could she be hard to talk to?"

"She always put constant pressure on me to open up about areas of my life that I did not want to discuss. She pushed me and when I refused, she would storm off in a mood. Don't get me wrong but I did have fun times with her, but my mom always says I smile more when I am around you."

"So what was Simone all about, was she a chance to get back at Lana for her constant interrogation."

"No, I was hypnotised by Simone but I wonder now if I was craving some fun. Life with Lana was quite predictable, which was as much my fault. I could have put more effort in. "

"Why are you telling me this, Clark?"

"It has always felt right to drop my guard with you and open up. I trust you 100% and know you will never judge me over every little thing I do.

He continued. "The reason I snapped before when you commented that Lana and I were not destined to be together was because deep down I know that it is the truth but I have not been willing to admit it up until now."

Lois was totally taken aback by his admission. He had always worshipped Lana, now here he was admitting that maybe his relationship was not as perfect as he painted it to be. She knew she shouldn't push the matter further, but this conversation was getting addictive.

"It is the same for me. I have never been as honest with anyone as I have with you. So do you think Lana has hooked up with Lex to hurt you."

"Well she looked pretty convincing when I saw them kissing."

"Wait a minute you caught them kissing? Where?"

"I went to see Lex at the mansion and I almost walked in on them. They were so caught up in what they were doing, they didn't notice me."

"That must really hurt you, I am sorry you had to see it. Jealousy is a powerful emotion!"

"Jealousy! I think I was more disappointed in Lana's choice than actually jealous that she was with someone else." Clark answered honestly.

"If you could get with Lana now, would you?" Lois asked.

"Probably! I seem to drift back into a relationship with her whenever she snaps her fingers."

"Even though it leads to more misery down the road?"

"Yes...I need Lana! I don't know how I can function without her in my life. I have never known anything else in terms of a relationship."

"So being with Lana is a sort of habit?" Lois replied. "If you try hard enough, you can learn to live without Lana."

"Maybe it is, but at this point in time, I need someone in my life. I've lost my father and I feel so lonely. I need someone to be close to, to help me deal with these overpowering emotions which consume me constantly."

"You've got me!" Lois smiled.

It was almost like a lightbulb went on in his head. He leant over and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe that lady was right, maybe I am missing what has been in front of me all this time."

"Clark, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I will be a shoulder to cry on, but nothing more."  
"But Lois..."  
"No Clark, you are clinging on to anyone you can at the moment and we could easily get carried away with the emotion of it all. I am not going to let us make a mistake which we will regret further down the line. Whatever you are feeling at the moment is not real, it is based on need and fear of being alone." Lois explained.

"Clark, can you drive. I'm still tired." She said as she pulled the truck up on the side of the road.

The last thing Lois expected when she turned to get his reaction was his incoming lips. The kiss started off as a gentle brush on her lips , but soon the passion was building between them, their kisses becoming more fervent.

Suddenly Lois's barriers shot up to protect her from the resulting hurt which would no doubt follow this exchange. "Clark, stop now." She pulled away and climbed out of the truck. "Are you driving or not?" she demanded in a cold tone.

Lois climbed into the truck, sunk down in the passenger seat and pretended to go to sleep. She just hoped sleep would envelop her soon otherwise the conflict within her head would drive her insane. She needed to escape.

In the two years since meeting Clark there had always been a barrier of banter, sarcasm and playful punches between them . Nothing had penetrated it until now when Clark had just managed to smash it into pieces with one kiss. Her self defense mechanism was in full flow trying to work out how to re-establish the barrier between them but it was not having much success. The one thing she could not get out of her head was the lust and desire she suddenly felt for him.

Clark looked at Lois who was sitting slumped next to him with her eyes tightly shut. What had he just done. First he had upset her, now he had forced a kiss upon her when she obviously didn't want it, or did she? He had felt some reciprocation in that kiss, but was that from shock. He needed to know, as his world had been blown off its axis. He knew it would have to wait until they got to the game. There was no way she would wake up until they arrived in Milwaukee.

Clark pulled up at the stadium. The plan had been to go back to the hotel but with less than one hour left to the start of the game, there was no time. Lois was still in the same position she had been for the past 5 hours.

"Lois, we're here." He said gently. He felt the urge to brush the hair out of her face but he knew he had to resist.

"Where?" Lois moaned.

"At the game. It starts in an hour. Shall we go and find our seats." Clark asked.

"Okay, why are we so late?"

"We hit roadworks just outside of Iowa. There was a major traffic jam."

"I am sorry I slept so long. I have not been the best company." Lois remarked.

"Look, I have complicated things. Let's just enjoy the game and talk about it when we get back to the hotel." Clark suggested.

"You haven't complicated anything, Clark." She announced as though nothing had happened. "It was just a moment of weakness. I understand with losing your dad and Lana."

Before Clark could respond she walked off and told him she would meet him at the seat. He went to look for a member of staff while she went to freshen up.

Lois took ages. Clark thought she had done a runner but eventually she turned up.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be." She asked defensively.

The baseball game started. Clark suddenly realised that if his dad had still been alive he would have been sitting next to him right now. A tear started to run down his cheek. Lois noticed Clark's body tense up in the seat next to her. She turned to him and saw his despair. She grabbed his hand to let him know she was there for him.

Even though she had lost her mom, it had happened when she was six so she did not truly comprehend what death meant. Clark had been so close to his dad and although they did have disagreements, the love between the two was always evident.

"Are you ok?" she whispered in his ear.

He did not answer, just turned and looked at her and smiled whilst squeezing her hand harder.

It was almost the end of the second innings before Clark let go of her hand. It was as though he was clinging on for dear life. She felt strangely reassured by the feeling of his hand in hers.

It was not until the break after the third innings that they got a chance to talk.

"Clark, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it just hit me being here with my dad. Thanks for being here to help me with this. It means more than you ever know." He smiled.  
She noticed the different way he was looking at her. It was a loving and warm look, rather than the sarcastic eye-roll he often gave her.  
Suddenly a familiar song played over the PA system.

_I need your love to get me through  
All the things i wanna do,  
Babe, if you want me to  
I'll get on my knees for you  
But, you gotta give me a little sign,  
You got the same thing on your mind  
Every day an' every night  
Give me the green light..._

  
"I love this song. Who knew the team had such good taste." Lois joked.

"Look at the screen, Lois." Clark said, pointing up to the large screen towering above them.

Lois almost fainted when she read it.

_This is for you. You are not my second choice, you never were...  
Can we give it a try and see where things take us._

  
Lois looked at the screen as though she had imagined it, and then back at Clark who was sitting there with a hopeful grin on his face. There was no name after the message but she knew it was from him, the look on his face said it all. What should she do, take a risk or run away?

To hell with it, she thought. "Ok Clark, you're on but we both have to accept if one of us wants out – no blame or recriminations if it doesn't work out, we just walk away."

This was all happening too fast her but she threw caution to the wind. Her heart was thumping with excitement and anticipation. She grabbed his hand and cuddled into him, laying her head on his shoulder...

Clark was having difficulty concentrating on the game, he was focused on the beautiful creature who was snuggled up to him. He had never let go of her hand. The Wolverines won the game easily and it was all over by 6pm, so there was plenty of time to take in the sights.

"Lois, do you want to go out for dinner. My treat. I asked one of the staff here and they have recommended a lovely Italian restaurant not far from here." Clark smiled.

"Ok, that would be lovely and I will even let you hold my hand on the way there." She laughed.

The restaurant looked so romantic with its lighting and flowers outside. The waiter found them a nice private table tucked away in a corner of the restaurant.

Whilst they waited for their food, Clark sat holding Lois's hand across the table. "So, any regrets?"

Lois gave him a sweet smile. "No, none at the moment but give it time. It was so romantic of you to ask me out via the screen. I never expected it, in fact I thought it was going to be awkward for the rest of the weekend between us. I'm actually excited to see how this progresses. After all we aren't in a hurry are we? Life is pretty quiet at the moment."

Suddenly reality came back to haunt Clark. Just hours before they left, Clark had found out that Zod was trying to find a way to conquer Earth. He knew when he got back to Smallville, he would have the fight of his life.

"Slow is fine with me." Clark said, knowing being with Lois would spur him on in his battle against Zod.

Lois started downing wine like it was going out of fashion. Almost a bottle was gone before the end of the night.

"Lois, why don't you slow down. You know you can't always handle your drink very well and besides you aren't even legal for another six months."

"I need dutch courage for what's going to happen later." She smiled seductively.

Clark was starting to panic. "What is going to happen later?"

"Didn't I tell you I had a suite booked for us."

"Yeah you did but it does have two bedrooms doesn't it?" Clark gulped.

"Well, when you went to see the waiter before, I rang up and upgraded us to the honeymoon suite." Lois smirked.

"Lois, that is not a very good idea. You are drunk. Can you rebook the original suite?"  
"No, there was already a waiting list for rooms so there is no way. Why wouldn't you want to share a bed with me. We are dating now. Let's have some fun! Bet it didn't take Lana long to get into bed with you with those adoring 'come to bed' eyes of yours." She slurred.

"Actually it took four years, so I am patient." Clark remarked.

"Four years! What's up with that. Never mind, I am not Lana." Lois smiled. "Let's get the bill, shall we?"

"Why don't we have a coffee or something." Clark said trying to distract Lois.

"I hope you're not trying to sober me up." Lois asked.

"Of course not, I just fancy a latte." Clark smiled, determined to delay the trip to the hotel.

"Ok, then." She moved her chair closer to Clark's and started to rub her hand along his leg. He almost jumped out the seat.

"Lois, could you please stop that." He moaned.

She continued. "Make me!"

"Lois..." her hand was nearing the top of his leg. He was starting to get very flustered because he was enjoying it too much. He mustered up all his willpower and then removed her hand and placed it on the table. "Please keep them where I can see them." He scolded her.

"Spoil sport! Mind you I like it when you act all masterful. Maybe you could show me more of that when we get back to the room."

The lattes arrived and just as Clark turned to the waiter, Lois put her hand back on his lap but in the worst place possible.

"Can we have the bill please." Clark asked in a panic. He decided staying at the restuarant was making matters worse. "Let's go."

Lois smiled, happy she had got what she wanted. Clark just hoped she would fall asleep on the way to the hotel.

Clark helped Lois out of the restaurant and before he could work out what was happening, she had dragged him down a nearby alley. She pushed him up against a wall and pushed her lips onto his. He kissed her back harder and spun her around so she was back against the wall. Without breaking the kiss she wrapped her legs around him.

He pulled away. "Let's go to the hotel." He groaned in between kisses.

"Let's just stay here."

"No, our first time is not going to be somewhere like this." He came to his senses. "Let's just go to the hotel."

He carried her back to the truck, although she continued to kiss him all the way. He didn't know what to do. He wanted this to happen but not when she was drunk. He probably wouldn't have much choice if they continued this back at the room.

He drove as quickly as he could. Lois continued to frisk him, much to his distraction. Eventually they made it to the hotel. Lois ran ahead of him and checked in as fast as possible. She pushed Clark into the waiting lift and pressed the button for the top floor. Clark started to kiss her again, holding her against the lift wall. She started to undo his buttons, in fact the last few buttons became victims of her impatience.

They finally staggered into their bedroom in a state of half undress, and Clark picked her up and lifted her on to the bed. He was just about to lie down next to her when she pushed him off the bed...


	3. Chapter 3

"Clark, could you go and get me a vodka from the mini bar." Lois asked.

"Can it not wait?" Clark smiled before kissing his irresistable girlfriend once more.

"No, I really want a vodka. It will only take you two minutes." She pleaded.

"Ok then." He went through to the adjoining room and tried to open the mini-bar. It was locked. The sign on it said he needed to ring the reception desk for a code to open it. He was tempted to pull the door off, but knew it would not be a good idea. He went back into the bedroom to use the phone, but as he did, he looked over to the bed and saw Lois had passed out.

"Lois, are you ok?" he asked, trying to rouse her.

"Wake me up in the morning, Smallville and tell Roger the Rooster not to start making a noise in the morning or I will serve him up for dinner tomorrow." Lois slurred, obviously thinking they were on the farm.  
Clark moaned and left her to sleep. He decided a cold shower was needed in the circumstances. After that he climbed into bed and cuddled up to Lois. He was glad she had fallen asleep as on reflection he did not want their first time to be some drunken grope, well for Lois anyway.

The following morning Clark woke up at 5am to the sound of groaning coming from Lois. The full extent of her hangover was evident from the screwed up look on her face. She opened her eyes and it took her a few seconds to realise the compromising position she was in with Clark. She suddenly remembered parts of last night although there were still quite a few blanks. The fact she was naked and Clark was only wearing boxers were more worrying.

"Clark, please tell me we didn't." She looked at him with suspicions.

Clark smiled. "Well, we came pretty close but then you passed out. I thought you said you wanted to take it slow." He commented sarcastically.

She snapped back. "How could you take advantage of me when I was under the influence of alcohol?"

"Well, you seduced me and believe me you made it pretty hard for me to resist. I am glad nothing did happen in the end." Clark explained.

"Look Clark, I shouldn't have drank so much and I am paying for it now. Could you turn around while I get ready." She was embarrassed.

He got out of bed and headed to the fridge to get them some juice. Lois could not help checking him out as he walked across the bedroom. She grabbed the sheet and headed straight for the shower.

Clark heard the shower running. The thought of her in the shower was having a bad effect on him and he felt the sudden urge to join her. He had not lusted after Lana like this, in fact rejecting her advances for the past six months had not been so hard. He could not work out why he was willing to go all the way with Lois with his powers when he had constantly hesitated with his ex.  
He walked into the bathroom, seeing Lois's gorgeous form through the frosted glass, "Can I join you, Lois."  
He asked hopefully, half expecting a slap or being told to go away. He was so shocked when he noticed the door opening. He walked into the cubicle and started kissing her neck, working his way down her shoulders to the rest of her body.

She soon dragged his lips back up to hers, making their bodies flush against each other. After their liaison in the shower they moved to the bed to continue what they had started. Clark was falling deeper in love with her by the minutes, the intensity of feelings taking him by surprise.

Suddenly Lois cell rang. It went to voicemail and came on the speakerphone. "Hi Clark, Lois, could you pick up."

Lois reached over Clark and picked it up, leaving it on speakerphone. "Hi Martha, its Lois."

"Lois, I am sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you were heading back to Smallville soon. There is a National Education Summit in Washington. I need to be there by 5pm. I would really like you to come with me. Could I fly into Milwaukee airport to come and pick you up. Lionel is lending us the Luthor Jet."

"Can I just check with Clark."

"It's fine, Lo. I'm sure I can drive back on my own." Clark moaned from underneath her.

"That's great. Lois, I'll pick you up at 11.30am at the airport. I'm sure Clark will be able to drop you off."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Lois asked after she put the phone down.

"Of course not, but the question is what are we going to do for the next 3 hrs or so before we have to leave." Clark grinned.

"Well, we could play chess or monopoly."

"How about twister?" Clark smiled.

They finally checked out the hotel and headed towards the airport. It was a tearful farewell at the gate.

"Lois, I will see you in a few days." Clark reassured her.

"I know. It's just the events of the past 24 hrs have changed my life." Lois announced.

"I feel the same, Lo. I will see you in less than 48hrs. I love you." Clark kissed her.

"I..." Lois started but was stopped by Clark's finger on her lips. "Lo, tell me when you are ready."

Lois walked off in tears. She did love him but could not bring herself to tell him, well not just yet anyway...

Martha was waiting for Lois at the plane door. "Hi Martha. I am not used to being escorted through the airport by the security. One of the perks of flying Luthor Air, I presume."

"Hi Lois." She hugged her. "I couldn't get a regular flight due to late notice. How was the game."

Lois lit up. "It was great, in fact the time away was the best. Just what the doctor ordered."

"How is Clark? I was thrilled when he asked you to go with him. He has had such a hard time lately with Jonathan and everything with Lana. I think time with you is just what he needed and it seemed to have worked." Martha gave her a knowing smile.

"Just say it Martha." Lois laughed.

"I think the fact you and my son were in the same room at 5am in the morning says it all really, but I am open to excuses." Martha giggled.

"There are no excuses Martha. Clark and I are dating." Lois looked so happy.

Martha went over and hugged her again. "I was wondering when you two would work out your feelings for one another. The sparks have been flying since your first day in Smallville. Dare I hope that we can finally say goodbye to the Lana/Clark daily drama show. Don't get me wrong I like Lana but she was not the one for Clark. You are meant for each other."

"I hope so, but we are taking it slow." Lois explained and then realised Martha knew. "Well in some areas we are taking it slow anyway."

"I have one thing to say. I do not want creeping around on the farm. There is no need to. You are both adults and if you want to live as a couple, well don't let me stop you."

Lois smiled. "That is so nice of you, Martha. Do you mind if I shut my eyes for an hour. I didn't get much sleep last night." She realised what she had said and quickly corrected it. "I drank too much last night and did not get to bed until really late."

Lois fell asleep. Probably the effects of all the alcohol.

A while later she woke up. " What time is it?"

" It's about 3.00pm."

" And we aren't there yet? We should be strolling down Pennsylvania Avenue now."

" You're right, Lois. I lost track of the time. We must have hit some strong headwinds."

" More like gale-force. We should've landed an hour ago."

" Lois, relax. There are a million reasons why we could've been delayed. I'm sure everything's okay."

Lois looked concerned and went over to a window. "I might have flunked geography but the last time I checked the East Coast, it didn't look like this."

Lois went up to the cockpit to see what was going on. She noticed the autopilot sign was on and the pilot, well there was no pilot and all of a sudden the autopilot disengaged and the plane started to plummet.

Lois had managed to get a few flying lessons in with her father when she was younger so she knew the basics. Martha joined her, her face showing panic. "Lois, we're going to crash."  
One of the windows blew open causing Lois and Martha to pass out due to lack of oxygen.

Next thing Lois knew she awoke to the sound of beeping and quickly realised she was in hospital – Metropolis Hospital.

A nurse went by. "Excuse me." She shouted to attract her attention. The nurse looked in.

"So, Ms Lane you are awake. You have been unconscious for a few days."

"A few days! Last thing I remember was crash landing in the snow in a plane." Lois mumbled.

"It must be the morphine. You were in a car crash with Lionel Luthor and Martha Kent."

"What car crash? I wasn't. It was a plane. Anyway how is Martha and Lionel?"

"Mr Luthor walked away from the car, but unfortunately, Mrs Kent was not as lucky. She is in the ICU with internal injuries and multiple fractures. She is stable at the moment but has been unconscious since the crash."

"I have to go and see her." Lois pleaded.

"She has a visitor at the moment and she can only see one person at a time. Anyway you have some bad bruises and a head injury of your own. Take it easy."

"Can you go and get Clark from his mom's room. I need to see him."

"We have been trying to trace Clark Kent for days but no-one knows where he is." The nurse explained.

"He should have been back from Milwaukee by now."

"His truck was found abandoned on the interstate just outside of Iowa."

"God, I hope he is ok. How about Chloe Sullivan, has she been visiting me? I need to talk to her."

"You obviously have missed the news for the past few days. Metropolis has been plunged into a state of emergency, sparked by riots and power cuts. Phone lines are down and no one is allowed in the hospital until the situation is brought under control."

"Who is visiting Martha?"

"Lionel Luthor. He has been at her bedside constantly since the crash." The nurse explained.

"Can you ask him to come and see me." Lois asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell him you're awake."

Minutes later, Lionel came into the room. "Ms Lane, I am glad to see you are awake."

"How is Martha?" Lois asked concerned.

"She has still not woken up but I have the best medical experts here looking after her."

"Lionel, how did we get here from the middle of nowhere after the plane went down?"

"Ms Lane, as far as you were concerned you were in a car crash."

"No I wasn't. You know where we were. Why the cover up?"

"I think the hospital staff may have problems accepting that you both turned up injured after crashing in the middle of the Arctic."

"How did you get us back?" Lois asked.

"It's complicated, Ms Lane."

"I've got time, seeing how we are under a lockdown." Lois told Lionel. "I need to try and figure out where Clark is? Do you know?"

"I have my suspicions."

Lois's sat upright. "Tell me. I need to find him, he needs to know about his mom."

"Martha is the least of his worries at the moment. He needs to deal with the trouble in Metropolis first."

"What do you mean?"

"So Lionel, what is it you are hiding from me." Lois asked.

"Like I've said before, it's complicated and telling you will not help Clark so I'm afraid you need to ask him if he does come back." Lionel explained.

"If...he comes back." Lois panicked on hearing Lionel's words.

"There is no way of telling if Clark will come back from where I think he is and there is nothing we can do to help him. He is on his own, only he can ensure his own surivival."

"Lionel, stop talking in riddles and just tell me."

"What right do you have to know? He never told his girlfriend of four years so why would he want you to know." Lionel smiled.

"I need to try and help him. I love him." Lois announced.

"Well, Ms Lane, he will need your love if he survives the hell he is presently trapped in as it will affect him for a long time coming."

Lois was getting angrier. She needed to know. Just as she was about to push the matter further, their conversation was disturbed by a nurse.

"Mr Luthor, she is awake."

Lois and Lionel rushed past the nurse and went to see Martha, only for Lois to be stopped from entering the room by a security guard.

"You can't go in." The guard remarked.

"But I need to see her. Lionel, please..." Lois screamed.

Lionel walked in, shut the door and ignored her.

Lois was devastated. She was closer to Martha than he ever would be. Her mind started to focus on finding Clark. She decided to go and find Chloe.

Lois walked towards the exit, walking through all the injured people were being treated in the hospital. She noticed a familiar face among the crowd. It was Lana.

"Lana, are you ok?" Lois asked concerned, looking down she noticed a blood stained bandage on her hand.

"I'm fine."

"Who did that?" Lois asked.

"It was Lex. He is possessed by some kind of evil being."

"Oh god, is that why all this is happening?"

"Yes..."

"Have you seen Clark?" Lois asked.

"He came by the mansion and stormed off in a jealous rage, saying he was going to find Lex."

"Why did he want to find Lex? What could he possibly do?"  
"He only said it so he could get back on my good side and try and get back with me." Lana said bitterly. "He needs to accept that we are over and I'm with Lex now. All I need to do is free him from his possession."

Lois could not believe what she was hearing and she was more confused than ever. She decided to track down Chloe. No doubt she would be at the Planet.

Lois ran downtown towards the Planet. She somehow had managed to navigate her way through all the angry mobs that were hell-bent on destruction of Metropolis.

Eventually she made it to the basement office where Chloe normally resided. She crept around the office and then heard a noise coming from a desk in the corner.

"Chloe?" she whispered as she got closer.

"Oh god, Lois." She heard the voice emerging from under the desk, but along with an unfamiliar face.

Chloe got up and hugged her cousin. Lois hugged her tightly and then looked at the young man standing next to her. "This is Jimmy, Lois."

Jimmy smiled and wandered off. "Hi Lois. I'll go and check the coast is clear."

"Hi Jimmy. Look can we leave proper introductions to later. I need your help. Martha and I were in a plane crash and now she is lying in ICU seriously injured and Clark has disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"Are you ok?" Chloe hugged her again. "How about Martha?"

"She has just regained consciousness but Lionel wouldn't let me see her. He also knows where Clark is but won't tell me."

"What did he say?" Chloe asked.

"He said Clark was stuck in some hell hole that he may not be able to escape from, and that there is nothing we can do to help him, so he would not tell me anymore. When did you last see Clark?"

"At the Planet yesterday. He came by and he said he was going to try and work out what was going on Metropolis."

"Why would Clark be able to do anything?" Lois asked, confused.

"Well...um...you know Clark has a hero complex." Chloe replied, hesitantly. Lois knew her cousin was hiding something and decided she was going to have to find out alone.

"What's the last thing he said to you." Lois asked.

"Nothing, we just kissed." And on hearing that Lois passed out...

Lois woke up in a familiar setting. It was the same bed as she had woke up in before at Met Gen.

She pressed the nurse call bell to get attention.

"Hi, Ms Lane, how are you feeling?" an arriving nurse asked.

"What am I doing in hospital? What about all the chaos outside?"

"You have been asleep for almost two days since you had surgery. Everything is fine now except quite a bit of rebuilding work to do in the city." The nurse smiled.  
"Surgery?"

"Yeah, we found some internal bleeding after you collapsed at the Daily Planet. It must have happened during the car crash."

"How is Martha Kent?"

"She is stable and should be well enough to go home in a week or so."

"Can I go and see her?" Lois asked.

"She has someone in with her now but maybe later when you feel up to it."

"Why is Lionel stopping me going to visit her." Lois demanded.

"Mr Luthor is not with her now. Her son is." The nurse explained.

"Clark is here?" Lois jumped up in bed and soon collapsed with the pain from the stitches. "Can I see him?"

"I'll go and tell him you awake. He will want to know, as he has kept a vigil at your bedside since he turned up yesterday."

The nurse headed off. She was gone a few minutes when the door opened. It was the last person she wanted to see...

"Lionel. Please leave me alone." Lois commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ms Lane, I need to talk to you and apologise for my behaviour the other day."

"Why don't you just crawl under the same rock you came from. I will never accept an apology and when Clark finds out what you did, he won't be happy." Lois threatened.

"Ms Lane, can I suggest that Clark doesn't find out. You will soon discover that he has been emotionally weakened by the events of the past few days and needs your support. If you love him as much as you say you do, you will not push him further on the matter. He will tell you when and if he feels up to. After all what do you think drove the wedge between Lana and him." Lionel said, got up and walked out.

Lois was going to fight back but was stunned by Lionel's little speech. She decided to hold fire until she could assess what sort of state Clark was in. She did not want to turn into Lana.

Clark peeked around the door and smiled. His look shocked Lois. His usually sparkling eyes were dead. He looked tired and weary from whatever he had been through. Lois knew she needed to help him through his trauma, although that would be difficult if she did not know what had caused it in the first place.

" Hey, Smallville." Lois said coolly.

Clark smiled again. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Lois grimaced in pain as she sat herself further up the bed. "Bad enough to know I'm still alive. You know, honestly... I don't even remember the plane going down. The cabin lost pressure and I was gasping for breath and then I was in this palace of ice. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I was bathed in this warm light, and I knew everything was gonna be okay.

Clark held her hand. "Lois, you were, uh, hurt pretty badly. Maybe you were hallucinating."

" No. It was real. I think I died and went to heaven."

" Then I'm glad you're back."

"I'm just thankful that your mom is going to be okay." Lois commented.

"So am I." Clark replied. "I have been so worried about you both." He went to kiss her but then the comments of Chloe and Lana came flooding back.

Maybe with all these secrets Clark had, he didn't love her as much as she thought. She recoiled and changed the subject.

"Listen Clark can you ask the doctor if I can be discharged now. I hate hospitals, they remind me of when my mom died. I feel all stir crazy."

Clark was a bit taken back by Lois's rejection of his advances. Then he realised that she had been through so much and needed time to deal with things.

"I'll go and ask if I can take you back to the Farm." Clark smiled.

It was like Grand Central Station, a few minutes after Clark left the room, Chloe came in. "I have just passed Clark. He said you were awake. I was so worried when you passed out."

"I'm fine Chloe, no drama." She accepted Chloe's hug.

"How are you?"

Chloe blushed. "Well things are a little awkward between Clark and me. I think he may have read more into the kiss than he should have done."

"What do you mean?"

"He seemed a little uncomfortable when I told him I was seeing Jimmy." Chloe explained.

Lois squirmed in her bed. "I'm sure he's not jealous. There has never been a 'you and him', has there?"

"No, but I wonder if he wants there to be." Chloe explained.

Just then Clark popped his head around the door. "The doctor says if your vital signs are stable you can come home."

Lois smiled, but was distracted by what Chloe had just said. "That's great."

"I will come and look after you." Clark smiled. "I just need to let mom know."

Lois smiled. "Ok." He left.

"Look, you won't tell Clark I came looking for him the other day. He will think I am going soft on him and will never let me forget about it." Lois asked Chloe.

"Ok... I won't. My lips are sealed."

Clark arrived at his mom's room. "Lois is awake." He grinned.  
"That's great. I've been so worried about her."

"Do you mind if I take her home. She is going mad in the hospital. I will come and visit later." Clark smiled.

"No, of course not." She smiled. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Not really, but Lois and you are my top priority at the moment. I will worry about me when I know you are both okay."

Martha looked at Clark. "Lionel told me his connection to Jor-El is gone."

" Along with any influence he had over him." He added

"Clark, Maybe we're all better off without Jor-El in our lives."

"I took Raya's crystal to the Fortress for safe keeping. I tried to talk to Jor-El, but he wouldn't - he wouldn't answer. The Fortress is dead. Everything's changing. Dad's gone. I can't talk to Lex. Lana's... I don't know where to go from here."

"I didn't either when I was your age. Just follow your heart... and you'll always do the right thing. You have Lois." His mom replied with a knowing smile.

"Jor-El sacrificed himself trying to save Krypton. Raya died saving me. Above all though it has made me realise I cannot lose Lois as well."

"Every world needs its heroes, Clark. They inspire us to be better than we are. And they protect us from the darkness that's just around the corner and I'm sure you would lay down your life for Lois, as she would for you." She hugged him.

"How did you know about Lois and me?" Clark asked.

"I guessed but Lois confirmed my suspicions when we were on the plane. I will say the same to you as I said to her. There's no need to creep around at the farm." Martha winked. "I couldn't be happier."

"So am I, mom. Just think if dad hadn't bought those tickets, Lois and I may have missed what was right in front of us all the time. It is just so different to what I have ever experience before. For the first time I feel like sharing all myself with her, secrets and all."

"I think she would be able to handle it."

"I just need to give her some time to get over the trauma of the last few days." Clark suggested.

"Look, you'd better go, I'll be fine. No doubt Lois is packed and waiting by the truck by now."

Clark grinned. "Yeah, that's Lois for you."

Martha was half right – Lois was packed but was still in her room.

"Are you ready?" Clark asked, grabbing her bag.

They got to the truck and Clark helped her in. "Thanks, but I can do it myself." Lois exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked.

"Yeah fine, just what you would expect after I'd been in a plane crash." Lois smiled.

"Sorry for asking. I am just worried about you. Do you want to talk about it?" Clark put his hand on hers.

She pulled hers away. "Not really. I'm still tired from the surgery. Can I have a sleep when I get back."

"Of course you can. I'll even give you a bell to ring when you need something." Clark said tenderly.

"I'm sure there is no need for that." Lois snapped.

"Ok, Lo." Clark held up his hands. "Whatever you want!"

The drive back to Smallville was a strange affair. Lois was sat in silence, as though she was deep in thought. Even the offer of Whitesnake on the CD player was rebuffed. Clark knew she was tired but all of a sudden, she was cold towards him.

Four days ago, they were lovers now there was nothing between them. Clark realised he had totally underestimated the stress Lois had gone through and wondered if she had reassessed their relationship after her near death experience. He knew he needed to give her space and be there for her.

Lois did not know what to think. She needed to go to bed and have some time to decipher the events of the last four days. Could she trust Clark? Maybe there had been other hidden reasons why Lana and he had broken up. She had always thought of Clark as an open book, but had now discovered her new boyfriend's life consisted of twists at every turn. She knew she needed to pull herself together and be there for him.

The sleep was the perfect antidote to pull herself together. She had a shower and went down to the kitchen attracted to the smell of cooking. Clark was setting the table for dinner, smiling when he saw her.

"Hi Lo, feeling better?"

"Much, thanks!"

"Have a seat! I have just heard that Lionel is flying mom back to Smallville hospital later to be closer to home. I said I would visit tomorrow so I guess we can just have a quiet night tonight. Maybe we could watch a movie."

"Ok." Lois replied.

Clark was actually not such a bad cook, much better than herself, Lois thought. He had made a lovely pasta dish for her and had a bottle of wine ready.

"I think I'd better lay off the wine."

"Yeah, it does have an odd effect on you, not that I was complaining the other night." Clark smirked.

Lois felt uncomfortable where this was going so changed the subject. "Lionel, does a lot for your mom these days. Does it not worry you?"

"No, I think he has changed for the better." Clark explained.

"Are you sure, once a Luthor, always a Luthor." Lois stated.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Clark asked.

"No of course not." Lois snapped. "Why would I?"

Clark decided to let the subject drop. "Do you want to go through to the living room and watch a movie now."

"Ok, sounds good." Lois smiled.

Clark put on one of her favourite movies and went to sit next to her. He tried to put his arm around her but she shot out the chair before he managed to do it.

"I'll go and get some popcorn." Lois suggested.

Clark was distracted but decided he needed to go along with it. "That'll be great."

Two hours later, the credits rolled. He looked over at the other side of the chair where Lois was asleep having only made it halfway through the movie. He carried her up to his room and laid her on the bed.

She moaned slightly at being moved but soon fell back to sleep. Clark was about to head to bed in the guest room but decided he wanted to be near Lois in case she needed him. He climbed in with her, and put his arm around her as they slept.

Lois woke up halfway through the night to movement next to her. She wondered how she had got in Clark's bed and even more interestingly how he had ended up next to her. He was thrashing about as though he was having some kind of nightmare.

"Raya, I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have let it happen...I should have been there for you, Raya..." he screamed out in his sleep.

Suddenly he sat bolt upright in bed. It took him a seconds to realise he wasn't in the Phantom Zone anymore.

"Clark, are you ok?"

"Just had a nightmare. Let's just go back to sleep." He lay back down and put his arm back around her.

Lois woke up early that morning and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She wondered who Raya was. Was she something to do with where Clark had been. This was like an impossible jigsaw puzzle.

When she got back, Clark was cooking bacon and eggs for them. "I could get used to this." She joked.

"Are you sure you should be running with those stitches?"

"Thanks for your concern, Nurse Kent but for your information I only walked. Smells lovely! I could get used to this." Lois smiled. Without thinking she ran her hands underneath his tee, up his torso.

He leant down to kiss her. "I've missed this."

She opened her lips to allow him access. "Me too." She moaned.

Just as things were heating up, they heard a car pull up. It was Chloe.

"Damn, I was just getting warmed up." Clark smiled.

Lois went to the door to let her cousin in. "Hi Chloe."

"Am I disturbing your breakfast?" she asked.

"No, we were just getting started." She smirked at Clark who started to shift about uneasily, so much so Lois could not help but notice.

"Do you want some?" Clark asked.

"No, it's ok? I just popped over to see how Lois was?"

"I'm fine. Have some breakfast?"

"She said she didn't want any?" Clark said.

Chloe looked at Clark. "Look, I have to get to work." She walked out of the door.

Lois shot Clark a look. "Do you mind telling me what all that was about?"

"What do you mean?"

"The dance on eggshells between you two." Lois exclaimed.

"I don't know what you mean." Clark tried to sound innocent.

"Don't play all innocent. I know you kissed Chloe at the Planet the other day."  
Clark's expression changed. "Let's get one thing straight Lois. I did not kiss her, she kissed me. She thought it might be the last time she would see me with all the chaos that was happening around us."

"Well Clark, she thinks you have feelings for her."

"I don't Lois. You are the one I have fallen for. I have never had those type of feelings for Chloe. I was just shocked by the kiss. I am so glad she has found Jimmy."

"And you don't have any hidden feelings for her?"

"No, I can't see past my feelings for you. They are intense. I love you more than I ever have anyone before."

"Even Lana?" Lois thought she might as well clear up the Lana issue now.

"I told you, I don't love her anymore. In fact I now know I never loved her. It was more like a fantasy, based on chasing the Lana I had put on a pedestal for so long. Our relationship never lived up to that fantasy. Lois, I promise you, there is no one else for me but you and there never will be again."

Lois responding by kissing him hard. "I love you too."

They forgot all about breakfast and headed upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark went into the shower and Lois headed downstairs to see if she could salvage anything for breakfast even though it had been lying around for a few hours.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Lois opened it to see a smiling blond haired man standing at the door.

" Hi." He said handing her the package.

Lois took one look at it. " Must have caught a strong headwind. Mrs. Kent's been waiting for this for weeks. Thanks."

" You're welcome." He just stood there as though he was waiting for something.

" Oh, crap, I'm sorry. Just so you know, with a face like that, you can do a whole lot better than playing errand boy to the rich and arrogant. Here." She handed him a five dollar bill.

The man looked at it and then smirked at her. "Thank you very much. What is, uh –"

Lois smiled "It's a tip."

The man smiled and headed on his way. Lois thought nothing more of it, she was more distracted by Clark coming downstairs with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Just a delivery boy. It is a parcel for your mom. She has been on the phone, she was wondering if you could take her laptop into her. She is bored and wants to catch up with her emails. I am waiting for a call from the Senate so if you like why don't you head in to visit your mom. I will try and get some lunch ready." Lois smiled.

"Ok, are you sure you don't want to come."

"I will visit her later, tell her I was asking after her." Lois kissed him.

He went upstairs and got ready and then headed off to the hospital

His mom smiled when she saw him. She looked so much better without being hooked up to all those machines.

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"Happier to be closer to home, I should be out in a few days."

"Well, here's your laptop. Promise not to overdo it." Clark said as he handed it to her. "There's a parcel here for you."

"Who delivered this?"

"Some delivery man. Don't worry, Lois ensure he got a good tip."

"Oh my, that was Oliver Queen. One of the most eligible billionaire's in the US. HE said he would deliver it in person, I hope Lois has not upset him too because I am counting on his support."

"Well, don't worry about that now." Clark tried to calm her down.

"Talking of Lois. How are you two doing?"

"Great." He blushed. "I told her I loved her and before you ask I am going to tell her everything when I get back. This is so different to Lana. For the first time ever I feel the need to tell her."

"I'm so glad." Martha replied.

Lois wished she hadn't stayed in for the call. It was Harry Evans, a bad tempered and ill mannered Senator from Colorado. He wanted Martha to vote for his reforms but Lois explained she was in hospital, but that didn't bother him. He needed an answer.

Lois hung on him mid-rant and headed off to the kitchen to make a salad, something which couldn't go wrong. She was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. She opened the door to see a beautiful auburn haired woman standing at the door.

She hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Is Clark around?"

"No, he isn't. He is out."

"Will he be back soon?" she asked calmly.

"Can I ask who you are first?" Lois smiled.

"I am a friend of Clark. I am Raya."

As soon as she said it, she remembered Clark calling out that name during a nightmare last night.

"He will be back soon, if you would like to come in." Lois invited her in. She did not seem like a threat and anyhow Lois was sure she could take her out if she needed to.

Raya smiled and decided to take up the invitation. "Can I just ask who you are?"

"I'm Lois Lane. I live with Clark and his mom. Do you want a coffee?"

Raya seemed a little uncomfortable. "A coffee? Ok then. I'll try it."

It was almost as though she did not know what a coffee was. "How long do you think, Clark, will be?"

"He is visiting his mom in hospital. She had an accident recently, but she will be fine. You must know Martha?"

"That's his mom?" she asked. "No, I have never met her. I knew Clark's father."

"So you knew his dad, and not his mom. That's a little odd. Clark is devastated by the loss of his father just a few months ago." Lois explained.

"I am talking about his real father. I worked with him." Raya commented.

"His real father, does he know who he is? He never mentions him."

Raya looked shocked. "Maybe I have said too much already."

"So is his dad still alive?" Lois asked.

"Clark obviously doesn't want you to know if he hasn't mentioned it, so I will say no more. ." Raya suggested.

Before Lois had a chance to reply, her cell rang. She excused herself and took the call in the lounge.

Minutes later, Clark walked in the door. The moment he clapped eyes on Raya, his expression changed.

He ran up to her and hugged her. "I was afraid I'd never see you again. I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you."

Clark did not realise that Lois had seen the whole greeting. Her look of devastation said it all, followed quickly by a look of anger. She could see the emotional connection between Raya and Clark, the way they looked at each. It was pretty obvious how she knew Clark.

"Clark, you bastard." She walked up to him and slapped him hard. "You two are welcome to each other."

"Lois, wait. I can explain. Where are you going?"

"To tell your mom I'm leaving town. Does Raya know about us or have you spun her the same lies." Lois spat back and ran out the door to her car.

Lois stomped into the hospital, her mind was made up and as much as he hated to let Martha down, it was the only option.

Martha could tell by Lois's face that something had happened. "Lois, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I am so sorry to do this but I need to tender my resignation as your adviser. I am leaving town."

"What happened?" Martha asked, shocked by the anger Lois was displaying.

"Ask your son. He has just sprung an unexpected bombshell on me and I am not handling it too well."

Martha smiled. "I know it is a shock but give it time and you will get used to the idea."

Lois was staring at Martha in disbelief. "I don't think so. So you knew about this?"

"Yes, he told me he was going to be honest with you. He wanted to tell you because he loves you."

"I don't feel very loved right now. I know he is your son but how can you condone his behaviour."

"It's not Clark's fault. You have to understand he has always felt alone and has had to deal with a lot."

"And this is an excuse to run a harem is it?" Lois fired back.

"A harem? What are you talking about?" Martha asked.

"Well first there was Chloe, Lana and now this strange woman called Raya. She just turns up on the farm and he stares at her as though he is madly in love with her."

"Lois, I am so sorry but I think we have been talking about two different things."

Martha was desperate for her to listen. "You need to talk to Clark, this is not what you think?"

"What is it then? Tell me!"

"Lois, I cannot tell you but if you go back and see him, he will explain everything. He was on his way to tell you anyway. Raya and he are not a couple. They do have a connection but it is not what you think. Please go and talk to him."

"I'll do this for you Martha but one more bombshell like that and I will be skipping town." Lois sounded emotional.

Meanwhile Clark was talking to Raya in one of the pastures. He trusted his mom would calm Lois down enough so he could tell her the truth.

"I don't blame you for not staying for me. You had no choice. It's okay, Kal-El. And if it wasn't for you, I would have never escaped. I would have never seen all this. It's more beautiful than the world your father described.

" How'd you find me?"  
" Your father told me about the family he had chosen for you, about Smallville. It must have been hard growing up here by yourself."

"I had my parents. I had my friends."

Raya replied. "But no one who really understood you."

" You mean what was it like to grow up with such a big secret?" he smiled at Raya.

" And the amazing rush of racing trains, knowing nothing can hurt you." She added.

" I used to try to pretend not to notice, but sometimes I would catch my dad watching me when I'd picked something up that was impossible for him to even move. He wanted so much to know what that felt like." Clark explained.

" But he never could." Raya suggested.

" No matter how I think I fit in... every day I'm reminded I'm not one of them."

" You're not alone anymore. I'm here."

"To be honest I have not been alone since Lois walked into my life two years ago. She has changed my life."

"You love her, don't you Kal-el?" Raya asked.

"Yes, more than anything. I have made so many mistakes but deep down I know she will help me find my destiny."

" Your father was hard on himself, too. He felt guilty that he couldn't save Krypton. His only redemption was sending you to save Earth."

"Raya, Save it from what?"

" Extinction. Your civilization is going to destroy itself, just like Krypton. You should know this. It was part of your training."

" I haven't started my training. Now the Fortress is damaged. Jor-El tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I mean, how could I trust someone who brought so much pain into my life?"

Raya was a little annoyed by Clark's attitude. "Pain is a part of anyone's journey, Kal-El. You can't escape it. You must accept your destiny, as will Lois"

Clark was about to reply when he noticed Lois driving up the road towards the farm. "Do you mind if I go and talk to Lois."

"No...I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the peace." Raya smiled.

Clark raced back to the farm and walked over to the car as she pulled up. "Lois, I'm so glad you're back. We need to talk."

"That's an understatement, where is your girlfriend?" Lois commented.

"She is not my girlfriend, you are. Although you might not be when I tell you this."

He put his hand out, which she reluctantly accepted and headed up to the loft.

"It might be easier if you ask me questions." Clark offered.

"Ok, but I'll make sure it's not easy."

Clark was nervous after that comment. "Shoot!"

"Right, here goes. Who is Raya?"

"She is from a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed 20 years ago and she is one of the few survivors. I met her a few days ago in a hell-hole called The Phantom Zone."

Lois could not believe she was actually hearing about aliens and other planets but did not stop there. "How did you end up in the Phantom Zone?"

"Zod, the alien which took over Lex, banished me there. Raya helped me to escape."

"If Raya knew your real father, how is she an alien?"

"Because my father was Kryptonian so was my mother." Clark replied calmly.

"So that makes you..."

"Kryptonian too..." Clark finished her sentence for her.

"So you're trying to tell me you are an alien." Lois frowned

"Yeah, I am but I would understand if you were having trouble believing me."

"I would normally but strangely enough I am starting to believe you. In fact it explains a lot over the past few years."

"So, yes I do feel close to Raya because she is one of the few Kryptonians I have met. It has been hard growing up different to everyone else. It is only the past week where I have felt more at home than ever, since I fell in love with you." Clark held her hand.  
"There is so much more I want to know." Lois remarked.

"I just hope it will not change your feelings for me." Clark replied.

"How can it not Clark..." she added.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have just found out my boyfriend is an alien and you expect me to get used to it, like that. Are you mad?" Lois snapped. "Guess I was the last to know as usual?"

"No, Chloe and Lionel know."

"How about Lana?"

"No she doesn't but she is trying to find out as we speak according to Chloe." Clark explained.

"Well, let's hope she doesn't because she will blab it to Lex unless of course his father already has." Lois suggested.

"Lionel is not the bad guy you think he is."

"I can't see why you would believe Lionel. Don't you think it was a little odd that he was there the night your father died. If you ask me, he probably did it."

Clark was shocked by her announcement. "What makes you say that. I know you don't have much time for Lionel but he would not kill my father."

"Maybe he would when he obviously wants your mom."

Clark glared at her. "What's up with you? Where is all of this anger from?"

Just then, there was a scream from the house. It was Raya.

"She must have been taken by a phantom?"

"A phantom?"  
"Yeah, there are a few of them. They escaped from the Phantom Zone when I did. I need to find her. Go to Smallville hospital and stay with my mom. You should be safe there, as Lionel is protecting her. I need to go and find her but I don't know where she would be."

"Clark, she did say something about a fortress." Lois looked puzzled.

"She must have led the phantom there as it is the only place that we can kill them."

Lois had no intention of doing what he asked of her. "No way, take me with you. I need to come with you. We can be up north in a few minutes."

"It's not safe." Clark replied, whilst suddenly realising something.

"I don't care. I am not leaving your side." Lois announced, changing her tone.

"Ok, you can come." He conceded and so he picked her up and sped away.

Minutes later they were at the Fortress. It was dark, showing no signs of life. "This is amazing." Lois stated, her eyes wide with excitement.

"If you think this is good you should see it when it actually works." Clark smiled, turning his attention to the console and plunging a crystal into the console.

The whole Fortress lit up, showing the large pillars of ice in their full splendour. Lois's eyes got even wider with puzzlement. "What the hell? Which crystal did you use?" There was a look of panic on her face. "That wasn't Raya's crystal, where is it?"

Clark gave a smirk. "I must have lost it."

Without warning Lois launched herself towards him. He got the crystal back out of the console and pointed it at the approaching Lois. A light shot out, stopping her in her tracks. She collapsed in a heap and a shadowy figure separated from her and then vanished into thin air.

He was just about to see Lois was okay but then a voice shouted out.

"Kal-el, what happened." Raya asked innocently.

He turned around to see Raya stood a few meters away. "Lois was possessed by a phantom!"

"How did you know?"

"It was pretty obvious from the way she reacted to finding out my secret but it was when she commented on the location of the Fortress when my suspicions were confirmed."

"You are clever Kal-el, but you may have to accept the real Lois will react the same way when you tell her of your origins. Are you sure you are meant to be with Lois?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Clark asked.

"Just think, you and I could join forces and carry on a pure Kryptonian race." Raya smiled.

"Oh, I see. You couldn't have my father so you want me now. Well guess what! Like father like son."

"Your father was a fool. He would not see what I could offer him,"

"He loved Lara. You did not stand a chance." Clark announced.

"Well, if I can't have you, neither can Lois?" she turned her attention Lois. She fired a shot at Clark knocking him against one of the ice structures.

"Raya, don't do it. Look behind." Clark looked behind Raya.

Raya smiled. "Do you think I am going to fall for that one, Kal-el."

"Well, maybe you should." A familiar voice rang out. Raya turned round to see John Jones smiling at her.

"Not you. You put me in that hell hole in the first place." Raya screamed, as she realised she had been hit by a beam of light. She ascended into the sky.

Clark ran over to Lois, who had witnessed the events of the last few minutes. "Clark, could you please tell me what is going on. Last thing I remember was being approached by this guy outside the hospital and then everything went black."

"Can we get you home first?" Clark asked.

Lois nodded. "Ok." She smiled weakly.

"Meet you back at the barn." He gestured to John.

Minutes later they were in the loft. John was already there. "Kal-el, you really need to work on that flying. Running is for babies." He joked.

"Flying, running." Lois was confused.

Clark placed her gently onto the sofa. "Lois, it's complicated. I'll tell you everything."

"I have heard that word so many times today. Aren't you going to introduce me to the man who saved our lives."

Clark smiled. "Of course, this is John Jones. He is an old friend of my real father's."

"So where are you from.. Pluto or Neptune?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually a little bit closer to Earth – Mars."

"You're an alien?" Lois exclaimed. "but you look so human."

"This is my human form, I don't usually look like this."

She turned to Clark with excitement. "My god, you're friends with an alien. That is so weird." She smiled.

"I'm not just friends with one, Lo. I'm an alien too." He tried to make it sound normal.

Lois started to panic. No doubt she was dating a green slimy lizard. It was all too much and her world went black again as she passed out.

Lois finally came around to find herself lying in Clark's bed. It was a loud knock on the door that woke her up. She waited a few minutes but noticed a message on the bedside table. It was from Clark.

_Gone to hospital to see mom to bring her home. John has rounded all the phantoms up so don't worry about that. Talk when I get home. Love C xxx  
_  
She staggered downstairs to answer the door. It was the delivery man who was there a few days earlier.

"This is turning into a bit of a habit. What are you delivering now?" Lois asked impatiently as she was so tired.

He gave a dazzling smile. "This is actually for you, Ms Lane." He handed her gold embossed envelope. She opened it. It was an invitation to Lex's charity ball. The name actually read Oliver Queen and a guest.

"You're not much of a delivery boy. How could you get me mixed up with a spoiled rich kid?"

"No, Ms Lane. You are the guest if you want to attend with Mr Queen."

"No way. I would rather spend a night in a snake pit. They are probably less slimy than him."

The man smiled. "Have you met Mr Queen before?"

"No, in fact I have never laid eyes on him before and I never want to for that matter." She replied confidently.

"It's too late for that." He smirked.

It took a while for her to work out what he was implying and the look of horror on her face showed the penny had finally dropped.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Are you...? I didn't mean..."

"Yes you did." He beamed.

"Mrs K will kill me. She wanted to talk to you and now I've screwed it all up. Is there anything I can do to convince you to forgive my rudeness." Lois was panicking.

"Yeah, come with me tomorrow night." He was persistent.

She knew what her answer had to be. "Ok, but I don't want you getting the wrong idea. I am doing this for Mrs K."

"What idea would that be!" he laughed.

He walked away happy. Lois realised she would have some major explaining for Clark, but then again he had some explaining to do to her anyway so they were even.

As time went on, she became more worried about Clark coming home. What would she say to him. She didn't have to think for long because Clark soon barged through the door.

"Hi Lo, you're awake. I thought you would be sparked out, you have slept all night."

"You mean it is a new day." She asked shocked.

"You hadn't noticed." Clark smiled.

"No, I have not been awake long. Where's your mom?"

"Let me make you a drink and something to eat and I will tell you."

They sat down to have a sandwich and a coffee.

"Mom is coming this afternoon. She had to have a final check by the doctor. Lionel is bringing her. So anyway how are you doing after the eventful day yesterday."

"Can I just be honest." She blabbed out. "I am waiting for you to turn into a green lizard or a little man with antennae."

Clark looked at her and laughed but then realised she was being totally serious. "You really are worried aren't you." He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Lois, this is me. I am identical to a human in every way except I have some powers."

"Phew...that's a relief. What powers do you have?" she asked.

"Well you know I can run fast, but I can also see through solid objects, hear things from miles away and am invulnerable to almost everything."

"And you're from another planet called Kryptic." She remarked.

"No, from Krypton." He corrected her with a smile, " I landed here during the first meteor shower and was found and raised by the Kents and you know the rest."

"Am I the only one who knows apart from your parents?"

"No, my friend Pete knows and so does Chloe."

"Lana?"

"No, I will never tell her. I have never wanted to open up like I have with you." He bent down and kissed her on the end of the nose.

She kissed him back. "I love you Clark. Nothing will change that." She started to tug at his shirt to get it off.

Suddenly they were interrupted by banging car doors and some girls giggling.

"Who is it?" she asked Clark.

"It's Chloe and ...Lana. Ah great. Let's just head to bed and pretend we're not in." He smiled as he started to kiss her again.

She pulled away reluctantly. "Later...Clark."

Lois went to open the door to let them in. "Hi Chlo, Lana. What's up?"

"We have come to take you into Metropolis to pick an outfit for tomorrow night's party. After all you will have to dress to impress. How did you pull it off, cuz?"

"I thought I had bagged a rich man but Lex has nothing on your date." Lana sneered.

Clark started to feel out of the loop. "Lois, which date, which party?"

"Clark, I'll tell you later." Lois excused herself. "Listen, I am just going to shop tomorrow. I just want to hang out here today."

Lana looked at her in disbelief. "you have a date with Oliver Queen, one of the most eligible batchelor in the US and you are not even bothered to go out and find a costume. Have you gone insane?" Lana snapped in somewhat *****y tone.

"No, Lana. I have just got out of hospital and I want to relax. I will sort out my costume tomorrow and to get something straight. It is not a date with Mr Queen, I am doing it for Mrs Kent."

"Yeah right." Lana fired back. "I bet you won't be saying that when you are spending tomorrow night at his penthouse."

"Lana, just because you will climb into bed with someone for their money, I have a bit of integrity when it comes to choosing my bed partners." Lois smirked.

That comment was met with a slap. "You *****. How dare you? Don't bother coming tomorrow night, and that goes for Mr Queen too."

She stormed out the door. Even Chloe gave a look of disgust and followed Lana out of the door.

Lois smiled at Clark who looked at her with such a serious expression. "Not you too, Clark."

Clark burst into laughter. "That was a classic. Now I remember why I fell in love with the feisty Lois Lane."

"Aren't you going to ask me about the date?"

"No, I trust you. Now where were we?" he smiled, kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

"You did what?" Lex asked in amazement.

"I told Lois she could not come and to tell Oliver not to come either. You hate him anyway so what difference does it make?" Lana cuddled up to him.

Lex pushed her away. "Oliver Queen is my sworn enemy but he is also one hundred times richer than the Luthors and if I am to make enough money to repair the damage I caused to Metropolis, he needs to be there. So I want you to go back to the Kent's now and apologise to Lois for your outburst."

Lana could tell by Lex's seriousness that she had no choice in the matter. She left, tail between her legs and went off to apologise.

Clark and Lois were still in bed when Lionel's car pulled up with his mom. She told Clark to go down and greet them. She popped into the shower. Seconds later he was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee.

"Mom! It's great to get you home." Clark hugged her. "have a seat on the sofa."

Martha hobbled to the living room and sat down.

"Do you want a coffee too, Lionel." Clark asked him as he came through the door.

"Yes, please."

"Where's Lois?" Martha asked.

"She'll be down soon, she is just in the shower. She'll be thrilled to have you back." Clark smiled.

"So you got sorted with those phantoms Clark." Lionel asked.

"Yeah, they are all back in the Phantom Zone where they came from. Thanks for the warning about Raya."

"It's lucky that Jor-el re-established contact with me and sent me that message." Lionel explained.

Lois came downstairs. "Martha, how are you? Lionel..."

"Hi Ms Lane." He smiled. "I would like to apologise for my behaviour at the hospital. You must understand that it was up to Clark to tell you his secret."

"I must say Lionel, it is odd to be on the same side as a Luthor. Apology accepted." Lois replied but still remained guarded with him.

In the middle of all this there was a knock at the door. It was a sheepish looking Lana.

"Lois, I can see she is here to say sorry so go easy on her." Clark smiled as he went to answer the door.

"I promise to be on my best behaviour." Lois laughed.

He opened the door. "Hi Lana, what can I do for you?"

"It is not you I need to see. Is Lois in?" Lana asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, she is. Come in."

"Hi Lois. I am here to say sorry for my outburst with you earlier. I was out of order." Lana announced.

Lois laughed to herself, knowing full well that she had been made to come by Lex but she knew she had to play along. "Apology accepted!"

"So, we'll see you and Oliver there tomorrow night." Lana attempted to smile but could only manage a small curve of her lips.

By this time Lionel had appeared from the living room to hear the part about Oliver and Lois. He took Clark to one side. "Are you not worried about Lois going on a date with a handsome billionaire?"

"No, why should I? I don't own Lois. She is doing it for mom anyway."

"Oliver is incredibly rich and persuasive. I have known him since he was a child and he always did have a way with the ladies."

"I'm sure he does, but I trust Lois 100% or I would not have told her my secret." Clark announced even though this little conversation with Lionel was starting to give him reservations about this whole idea.

"I'm sure you are right." Lionel stirred. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"No, I would never be invited given my history with Lana."

"Your mom wants to come to get her mind off recent events and she will need someone to help her about, so why don't you reconsider." Lionel suggested.

Lois decided to push the nice act a bit further. "Lana, why don't you stay for a drink?"

Lana gave a false smile. "Ok then."

Lana walked into the kitchen and saw Lionel talking to Clark. "Hi Lionel, Clark."

"Mrs Kent, how nice to see you out of hospital. How are you doing? Will you be joining us tomorrow night."

"I don't think so. I don't feel up to it." Martha replied.

"She will be there." Clark looked at Lana with a smile. "I will be bringing her myself."

Lois noticed that Lana had taken Clark's announcement the wrong way. She was blushing at the prospect of having her ex boyfriend there. Was that because she wanted to show off how happy she was with Lex to Clark or was it because she still held a flame for her ex. Going by the look on her face, Lois would bet on the latter.  
They sat and made small talk. Lana had perked up and was quite chatty. Lois needed to discuss with Clark whether their relationship was to remain a secret or not.

She got the chance later when they all retired to bed.

"Mom, let me know if you need anything during the night. I will sleep on the sofa if it easier for you." Clark asked, trying to hide the fact he was getting permission to share a room with Lois.

"Clark, remember what I told you. You and Lois are a couple. If you want to share a bed, that is your business, not mine." She kissed him on the forehead.

Lois smiled when Clark entered the room. "Did you check with your mom?"

"Yeah, she is fine with us sharing if that is what you want?"

"Of course! Can we talk about us for a moment."

Clark started to look worried. "Sounds ominous."

"No, it's not. I was just wondering if we are keeping 'us' a secret or if we are going to make an announcement."

"You answer first." Clark asked.

"No, you first."

Clark sighed and walked over to the desk. "We'll be up all night at this rate." He grabbed two pens and some paper.

"Write down if you want to keep it a secret or not. I'll do the same,"

Lois smiled. "You're so cute sometimes." She wrote a word on the paper and then hid it from view. Clark did the same.

"Right, let's see!." Clark said, holding up his piece of paper.

They both revealed their answers. It was unanimous. It would remain a secret, at least for now

Lois was woke up the following morning by her cell. It was a private number so she curiously answered it, just as Clark started to wake up.

"Oh, hi Oliver. No I had woken up anyway." She lied, as she was suddenly distracted by the touch of Clark's lips on her back. She started to moan without even realising it.

"Lo, have I caught you at a bad time." He asked.

"No...uh...no...of course not."

"I will send a car to pick you up at 7pm." Oliver suggested.

"No, its fine. I will come with Mrs Kent and Clark." She explained.

Oliver was a little taken aback at this suggestion. Lois was not going to be one of these women who just dropped at his feet. It was mostly the money that made them do that, but Lois was different and this would make the chase more fun. She was an extremely attractive woman even when dressed down in jeans and tee.

"Ok, see you at 7.30pm." Oliver announced, trying to act all laid back and cool.

"Bye." Lois hung up and turned her attention to Clark.

An hour later, they emerged to the smell of bacon and eggs. Martha was hobbling around the kitchen.

"Mom, let us help you. You are being too independent." Clark commented.

"I am not an invalid. I want to do this, it makes me feel like I have a purpose in life." Martha smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well until Oliver woke us up." Clark groaned.

"I cannot believe you have a date with Oliver Queen. I know you are doing it for me and I appreciate it, but I hope it does not affect your relationship with Clark." Martha told Lois after Clark went out to do his chores.

"No, we're good!" Lois turned around to see the TV news was on. "anything happening?" she asked Martha.

"No, not really. I had it on to see if there was any mention of who was attending this charity ball. It all seems to be about this mysterious Green Arrow, who is popping up around the city."

"He seems to be a modern day Robin Hood, but it is still wrong for him to steal things. I bet he is some arrogant guy who thinks he can get what he wants." Lois replied.

Lois continued "That reminds me I need to pick up a Maid Marion outfit from Metropolis today. Oliver is going as Robin Hood. What are you wearing tonight?" She asked Clark when he returned.

"I still have that Zorro outfit from a few years ago, so that will have to do." Clark did not sound enthusiastic.

She walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm sure you will look great. Look, I am meeting Chloe for lunch before I pick up the outfit so can I borrow the truck."

"Of course, I am sure I can run anywhere if I need to get anything." He smiled.

Chloe was waiting at the usual cafe for Lois. "Hi Chloe."

"Hi." She seemed a little distracted."

"What's up with you Chloe. You gave me a dirty look after my run in with Lana. Why?"

"Sorry, I was just a bit shocked by your outburst." Chloe remarked.

"Well, it's true she is only shacked up with Lex for his money."

"Maybe! Just ignore me, Jimmy and me are going through a bad patch at the moment."

"So what's happened. You two have been like love's young dream for weeks now."

"He thinks I am still in love with Clark, and he may be right. That kiss has reignited all my feelings for him. I am so confused."

"Look for what it's worth, Clark says you kissed him and that it happened because you thought you might never see him again." Lois mentioned.

"That's true. Deep down I know he is not interested in me but I can't just turn off my feelings. It is like when I found out he and Lana were dating years back, I was devastated. Now Lana has told me she thinks she stands a chance with him."

"I don't think Clark is interested."

"Well according to Lana, he was a few weeks ago. I shouldn't say this but my emotions are all over the place. Lana is pregnant and she says she does not know if it is Lex's or Clark's."

"Chloe, you think Clark slept with her."

"She says he did on the night Lex created havoc in Metropolis. She swears she did not mean for it to happen but it just did. I know it's not Clark's but and I have tried to get her to see sense. That is why I gave you that look the other day. Lana is unstable and she does not need anything else to make her go over the edge. If Lex thinks Lana is carrying Clark's child, he could become more dangerous than ever."

Lois was in turmoil, she thought back to how hurt Chloe had been when Lana and Clark hid their relationship from her. She decided Chloe deserved the truth.

"Chloe, there is something you need to know. It may affect things between us, but I didn't mean to hurt you." Lois explained.

"This does not sound good, Lo. What is it? Don't tell me you're pregnant with Clark's child as well." Chloe joked trying to lighten the mood.

Lois looked at her cousin's concerned face. "No, I'm not but we are seeing each other."

"You and Clark." Chloe asked in disbelief. "You don't even get on most of the time."

"Well we are getting on now and have been for a few weeks, ever since the trip to Milwaukee. How mad are you?"

"I'm more shocked. So you have been out on a few dates to the local barndance or something?"

"I'm not going to lie, Chloe. We are actually living together." Lois replied.

"well, duh. I know that...Oh, you mean 'living' together." Chloe backtracked.

"Yeah, it's serious. This will not change the way he feels about you. You are his best friend, the one he has always trusted with his secret." Lois tried to reassure her.

"Secret? You know?"

"Yes, everything. The alien things, Jor-el, fortress, Phantom Zone..."

"Oh, I see. How does that make you feel?"

"It doesn't change the way I feel. I love him." Lois replied sincerely.

"I am shocked Lois but give me time to get used to the idea. I would not tell Lana any of this at the moment. She may go even more psycho than she is now." Chloe suggested...


	8. Chapter 8

Lois got home to find Clark trying on his Zorro outfit. She was almost distracted from her task by his gorgeous body in the open collared black shirt and tight trousers.

"Hi Lo? Did you get your outfit alright?" he asked. "Can I see you in it?"

"Not now, we have a problem."

"What's up, Lo?" he asked concerned by the serious look on her face.

"Lana is pregnant and she has told Chloe you are the father."

"God... Lois, I hope you know..." she held her hand up to stop him mid sentence.

"I know you are not. What worries me is if Lex thinks you are, he could retaliate." Lois explained.

"Why is she doing this?" Clark asked angrily.

"Chloe reckons she is going crazy. She has asked that we don't tell Lana about us."

Clark smirked. "And how does Chloe know about us?"

"I couldn't help myself. I remember her telling me how hurt she was four years ago when you and Lana hid your relationship from her and I decided I could not deceive my own family. Are you mad?"

"No, of course not." Clark looked at his watch. "I think we need to get a move on. It is almost 6.30pm."

"God, we better hurry. I need to see Oliver before the party." Lois suggested.

"I'll leave you to get ready." He remarked.

"Well, I may need some help with that zip." She winked, and pushed the door closed.

They finally made it to the party. There was no sign of Oliver waiting for her at the door as he said he would.

"Look's like I've been stood up." Lois was unconcerned.

Suddenly screams came from inside the mansion. Clark sped in, smoke filled the room. Clark x-rayed the place. The gas was not harming the guests but they had all taken to the floor to avoid inhaling any. He noticed a solitary figure leaving by the skylight of the room, so he decided to go and apprehend whoever it was.

He followed the figure into the nearby woods and was shocked to see a person dressed up as an archer. He instantly recognised him as the mysterious Green Arrow who had been responsible for a number of robberies lately. The Arrow stopped in his tracks and turned and fired on him.

The green tipped arrows bounced off Clark much to the amazement of the Archer. Suddenly they were surrounded by the sound of dogs and voices running through the woods towards them.

Clark sped towards the hooded figure and carried him off to a safe distance from the mansion.

"What the hell?" the figure's hood had fallen down "What are you?"

"Someone who has just saved your life, Green Arrow or shall I just call you Mr Queen. Lex would not take too kindly to you showing him up at one of his parties. Well... I hope you enjoyed your cult status while it lasted. Please return what you have stolen."

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a secret. I hate to break it to you, tough guy, but you're on the wrong side. If you bother looking into what I've stolen, you would have realized they have been bought off the black market. I am returning them to their rightful owners."

"And I am supposed to believe that?"

"Believe what you like? Now if you will excuse me I have a beautiful lady waiting for me at the party."

"That beautiful lady happens to be my girlfriend so I would appreciate it if you keep your hands to yourself." Clark said, worried about who Lois was spending the party with.

"Marking your territory, Mr Kent, are we?"

"You know my name."

"Yes, and I also know that Lex has spent a lot of time and money digging into your background. I guess I see why now. You're not exactly the typical farmboy are you?" Oliver stated.

"I appreciate you saving me but would you mind running me back to the mansion. The party should have started by now."

"Not likely since you gassed everyone."

"It was only dry-ice so they couldn't see. I would never endanger people. I'm not the bad guy here. Lex is!" Oliver explained.

"We can talk about this another time Mr Queen."

"Thanks, call me Oliver. And I understand your girlfriend is off limits. I value my life and for what it is worth I could see she was not interested. No doubt she is doing it for your mom. There is no need I would have helped Senator Kent regardless."

Clark took Oliver back to the party. He went to find Lois.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

Lois looked concerned. "I am, what about you? Did you catch someone?"

"It is a long story, Lo. I'll tell you when we get home."

Oliver arrived in his Robin Hood outfit. He looked at Clark then at Lois. "Ms Lane, sorry I was late. I had to take an important call. Shall we go in?" He put his arm out for her to link onto.

Lois winked at Clark and walked in with Oliver.

The scene was quite calm. Lex was announcing that despite the events that the party was still going on as planned. He also said the police would be questioning people who had had things stolen and that the Luthors would reimburse people for their loss.

The party soon got into full swing. Lana had not yet made an entrance, no doubt she would be making a grand one. They didn't have to wait long as the doors at the other end of the room were opened and she came in dressed as Egyptian Princess. Lois had to admit that she did look beautiful.

Lana went to join Lex at the head of the table where the dinner was served. Clark sat next to his mom and Lois next to Oliver. She still had not had the opportunity to tell Oliver that this was not a date and the reasons she had agreed to attend the party with him.

After dinner, Lex stood up to make a toast.  
"Thank you for joining me in this fundraising event. It means a lot to me and the city of Metropolis. I would also like to take the opportunity to announce my engagement to Ms Lana Lang who has made me the luckiest man alive by agreeing to be Mrs Luthor."

Lana smiled and then looked at Clark so she could see his look of horror at the annoucement. She was shocked to see him sharing a private joke with his mom and taking no notice of what Lex was saying. He was obvious hiding his feelings well. Now she would have to put Plan B into action. That would get his attention...

Clark spent most of his evening staring at Lois even though he told himself not to. Lois was getting uncomfortable with the attention from Clark's eyes and got up and left, taking Oliver with her. Clark would normally have followed her but he trusted her 100%.

Lois stepped out into the courtyard at the mansion. "I just needed some air and a chance to set you straight."

Oliver smiled. "Bit risky this, isn't it? Who knows what people will think." He joked.

"It's not like that..." Lois replied flustered.

"Before you start Lois, I already know." He stared at her. "I think you should get back to Clark before he gets uncomfortable with the idea of you and me alone together. Why don't you go and spend some time with him and I will talk to Senator Kent which is what you wanted all along."

She kissed him on the side of the cheek. "Thanks Oliver. You are a good man."

"So is Clark, he just needs a little guidance." Oliver joked and smiled "He is lucky to have you Lois. Remind him of that."

"I will..."

Lois arrived back to the sound of music coming from a 50 piece orchestra. Lex definitely did not waste any expense when he threw a party. No wonder Lana had clamped onto him for dear life. She had started out as a sweet girl but soon become corrupted by the chance of money and power.

Oliver headed over to Martha and gestured for her to join him in a dance. She accepted leaving Clark sitting there. Lois entered the room and saw Clark with Lana standing behind him.

"Do you fancy a dance?" a voice came from behind Clark. He recognised it and cringed at the thought of sharing a dance with her. He could feel Lex's eyes boring into him. He accepted reluctantly.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" Lana asked.

"It's nice. I am glad I was able to attend with my mom."

"Looks like she is busy with Oliver now. You looked so lost sitting by yourself. I bet it is times like that when you reflect on what you've lost and what might have been." Lana suggested.

"I don't think we lost anything when we split up, Lana. On the contrary I think it has given us the chance to see what we really want in our lives. You've got Lex and a baby on the way." He said the latter without thinking and then followed it up.

"But one thing, I would appreciate if you did not tell everyone I was the father. Lex would not be happy if he found out you were spreading such malicious gossip around."

Lana started to look upset, tears forming in her eyes. "I am sorry for dragging you into this but I had no choice. The baby is not Lex's. I had a one night stand whilst in Milan a few months ago and once Lex finds out, he will punish me."

She started to visibly shake. "You have no idea what he is capable of. " she pulled up her strap across to reveal a massive bruise on her shouler.

Clark started to feel angry. "He did this to you. You need to get out of there."

"I'm worried he finds out who the father is and goes after him. You know him better than a lot of people and I know you can protect me from him. Can I come back to the farm with you?" her eyes pleaded with him.

"Lana, there are better people out there to help you. Stay at the farm tonight and tomorrow we can contact people that we need to." He explained.

Lana was pleased her plan was working. All she needed was get her foot back in the door, and then seduce him. He was acting all hard to get now but those defences would crumble easily enough.

Clark was not happy about this situation but he knew what Lex was capable of and had to protect Lana from that. He would have to ask his mom for some advice. She may be able to pull her strings. Most of all he just hoped that Lois would understand.

He went over to his mom. "Mom, we have a problem. Can we talk?"

"Yes of course, what's wrong?" she asked in a concerned motherly tone as she ushered him into the courtyard.

"Lana is pregnant with someone else's child. She has a bruise which she claims Lex gave her and she wants to leave him in case he retaliates when he finds out he is not the father. She has asked me to protect her. I agreed that she could stay at the farm one night."

"I have a female lawyer friend who deals in domestic abuse. She has won some big cases and always manages to get a restraining order sorted immediately. I will call her in the morning." Martha smiled.

"Lana asked me not to tell anyone so it puts me in a spot with Lois. I will just have to tell her that Lex and her had a fight and she needed somewhere to stay."

"Lois will understand. I know you hate to lie to her but Lana has a right to secrecy if she wants that." Martha remarked.

Lana came over and told Clark that she needed to leave then as Lex had gone to his office to take a conference call. "Let's go. We can use your mom's limo. She could catch a lift with Lois and Oliver."

"I need to tell Lois and my mom wants happening."

"Just tell your mom. We don't have time to announce it to the world." Lana snapped.

Clark knew he would have to let his mom tell Lois.

"Mom, Lana is asking to leave now. Can we take your limo and can you tell Lois where I am."

"Ok, just leave all the hard work to me. Lois is not going to take this well. You will have to do some major explaining when this all blows over." Martha suggested.

Clark and Lana sneaked out to the limo and left.

Lois noticed them leave and tried to follow them to see what was happening. Clark turned around to see her. He smiled and mouthed. "I love you."

Something about that made her calm down. He did love her, but why was he leaving with Lana. She noticed Martha approaching her.

"Sweetheart, this is not what it looks like." Martha reassured her.

"What does it look like? Don't worry Martha, I know Clark would not hurt me. To be honest I was more curious what was happening."

"I cannot tell you much except to say Lex and Lana are not getting on and she is staying at the farm tonight."

"Oh great." Lois rolled her eyes and then smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Clark felt uncomfortable in the limo with Lana. He did not want to be there, he wanted to be back at the party spending the evening with Lois. But deep down he knew he had to help Lana flee from Lex, although he knew there was a chance she was lying for some reason or other. He had got to know how devious she had become recently. She would stoop to anything to get what she wanted.

He was more worried about Lois being left at the party with all sorts of thoughts going through her mind. He hoped that his mom was able to explain things. His hopes were soon confirmed.

Clark, missing you. Understand there is an important reason why you took off with Lana, be home in an hour or so. Just hope we can still get some time alone soon for xxx

Clark smiled to himself and then turned to Lana who was sat there staring out the windows. She was emotional and her eyes were all puffy from the crying.

"Lana, do you need another tissue?" Clark asked.

She took it from him and managed a half smile. "Thanks Clark. Sitting here with you is just like old times."

"Yeah, I suppose it is, but we have both moved on from that." Clark added, sure that Lana was trying something.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we had stayed together."

"No, I don't if I am honest." Clark replied honestly. "I think our relationship ran its course and there was nowhere left for it to go."

"You don't mean that!" Lana said as she trailed her hand up his leg.

He recoiled in horror and moved away from her as far as he could. "Lana, could you please respect my personal space."  
Lana was shocked. "What do you mean?"

Clark looked at her. "I know you are upset, but don't mistake my concern for anything else. You will always be a good friend but nothing more."

Lana snapped. "Why are you being like this? Is it jealousy of my relationship with Lex. I never loved him like I did you."

"Is that why you cheated on him?" Clark asked.

Lana glared at him. "That was a cheap shot. Clark, grow up and understand this is your only chance to get back with me."

"I'm not interested. I am sorry Lex has hurt you and I will help you, but definitely not in the way you seem to think."

Lana was furious. "Lex has never lifted a finger to me, Clark. In fact he treats me better than you ever did. At least he showers me with gifts and money. He treats me like a princess."

Clark smirked at her outburst. "Well Ms Shallow, why don't you get back to your prince and let him lavish more gifts on you. I am sorry I was such a disappointment." He laughed.

"No one will ever stay with you Clark. You don't know how to treat a woman." She said with venom in her voice.

"Thanks for the advice, but I am sure I can live without it. Now if you don't mind ringing Lex to come and pick you up. Don't bother telling everyone the baby is mine because I can account for where I was during the time you got pregnant, and it certainly wasn't with you."

Once back at the farm, Lana stormed off to wait for the limo to pick her up. Clark headed to the barn to wait for Lois.

As Lana was waiting, Martha and Lois pulled up in a Queen Industries limo. Oliver got out and opened the door.

"So, goodnight ladies. It was good to talk to you both. Martha, I will ring you in a few days with my proposals and Lois, if you want to do some martial art classes, let's get together sometime." He smiled as he kissed both their hands.

"Goodnight..." Martha and Lois said in unison.

They noticed Lana staring at the road to the farm. "What is up?" Martha asked.

They could see anger in her tears. "That son of yours offered me support and then came onto me."

"Lana, don't talk bull." Lois fought back.

"How would you know if it is bull. I think you are just jealous Lois."

"Jealous, I don't think so. Smallville would not come on to you. Last time I heard, he did not even like you." Lois fired back.

Martha intervened. "Let's just calm down. Now Lana are you staying here tonight?"

"No, I am going back to Lex. I am probably safer with him than Clark."

Martha realised what was going on. "Lana, think about it before you lie again. Have you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf." Martha said calmly. "Now I would appreciate if you stay clear of Clark, in fact you are not welcome back on the farm."

"You are all of same." Lana spat back, just as her ride appeared.

Lex got out. "What happened?" he asked concerned.

Martha took the opportunity. "Why don't you ask Lana. And please don't set foot back on the farm Lana or I will have you arrested for trespass."

The limo sped off.

"Martha, where did all that come from?"

"I have never liked that girl. Jonathan and I only pretended we did because Clark was so smitten with her. Luckily I like the new love of his life." Martha smiled, as she pointed to Clark who was waiting over by the barn.

Lois wandered over. "I bet you listened in."

"Yeah, it was entertaining to say the least, but never mind that. Let's go up to the barn and read the text you sent me." He said seductively.

Lois and Clark lay in bed that night talking about Lana.

"I don't think we should worry about her." He said as he kissed Lois. "How do you feel about going public tomorrow? I am fed up of her ruling our life. If she is upset by it, who cares."

Lois smiled. "Ok then. Why not?"

"Where do you want to go on our first public date?"

"How about Karoake night at the Talon? You have tried for weeks to get me to go."

Lois smiled. "As long as you promise not to stop me singing?"

"I promise. In fact I might join you" He smirked.

Clark was regretting telling Lois he would be singing that night. He hated going on stage with a passion but he decided to do it for Lois.

The Talon was packed that night, as it had been closed for refurbishment after the recent events in Smallville. Lois and Clark walked in hand in hand. They had arranged to meet Chloe and Jimmy that night.

"Hi guys." Chloe beamed.

"So I guess I know what your big announcement is tonight." Jimmy laughed looking at their intertwined hands. "You may want to think again. Look who is in."

Jimmy pointed to Lex. "No doubt Lana is not far behind."

Lex kept looking over to Clark as though he wanted to come over and see him. When he saw Clark head to the counter, he got up to intercept him.

"Clark, can we talk in private for a few minutes." Lex asked.

"What have you possibly got to say that would be interest me." Clark snapped.

Clark followed Lex to a quiet part of the Talon. "I needed to tell you that Lana and I are finished. She never was pregnant. It was all part of an attention seeking ploy. It is obvious she still loves you so I know you will find it hard to believe but you are welcome to her."

"That's nice Lex." He smirked "but why should I care."

"I am being honest. I will not interfere in your future relationship with her."

"What future relationship?" Clark asked.

"You don't get it. You can back with her. I have told her."

"So you have told her I am getting back with her." Clark smiled. "Pity I am not interested."

"What?" Lex asked shocked by Clark's admission.

"I have a girlfriend and looks like she is waiting for me to join on stage for the next song." He looked over to Lois. Lex was looking too, his mouth gaped open.

"After you are finished catching flies, you can tell Lana that you made a mistake telling her that her and I were getting back together. Thanks!" Clark smirked and walked off to join his future on the stage.

THE END


End file.
